


Just A Little Fun

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He was completely out of breath and having a hard time focusing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> My first RPF. This was done as a sort of teaser for a friend, inspired by another friends tags on an image on tumblr.

He was completely out of breath and having a hard time focusing. Those assholes. Jared and his damn smirk. Misha was getting a kick out of his squirming too he bet. Did they really have to do this to him? It did not help that as soon as he sat down for the panel, Jared turned the damn vibrator on full blast. So here he was sitting at the table, trying to keep a smile on as the damn toy brushed up against his prostate, threatening to make him moan. Jensen was so fucked.

Resting his elbow on the table, he bit his knuckle as a slight blush wormed its way onto his cheeks. Giving a slight smile, he quickly answered someone’s question before looking over at the other two, one eyebrow raising slightly. Misha was giving Jared a strange look. It wasn’t until he subtly pushed back a little that he noticed what was going on and he had to quickly look away. Jared’s hand was slowly working its it’s way into their co-star’s pants.

He continued to force a smile, listening as Misha’s breath caught in his throat. Sliding another look their way he watched as Jared slid a look over as well before smiling like the smug bastard he was. His hand was was completely in Misha’s pants now, and while he could not completely see it just the mental images were threatening to make Jensen come right there in his pants. He swallowed hard, pushing the images away as he stared ahead, cursing his friend.

Jensen just about lost it when Jared’s free hand moved to stroke his thigh in an almost comforting manner. He sent a quick glare the man’s way, earning him a smile that almost made him melt right there. Though he was distracted quickly by the sound of a slightly breathless moan coming from Misha’s end. Looking over he saw him covering his mouth, looking like nothing had just gone on. Even if Jared’s hand was still in his pants, stroking slowly on the man’s length.

When the panel was over Jensen quickly stood, rushing off stage, muttering something to the others about not feeling good. He did not even notice the almost evil smirk Jared wore, or how Misha was completely dazed and breathless, head resting on the table. He completely missed Jared’s hand slipping out of Misha’s pants and how he slyly licked the come off his hand. No Jensen was only focused on getting to safety and getting off at the moment.

He made it to the safety of their hotel room, forgetting that Jared had a key card to the room too. All he could think about was that damn smirk on Jared’s face as he jerked off Misha, unknown to the audience. Or the gravely sound of Misha’s voice as he spoke, trying not to let it be known what was going on. Falling back onto the bed his own hand slipped under the front of his pants as he bit his lip, gingerly touching his achingly hard cock.

Quickly unbuckling them, he kicked his pants off, heaving him in his shirt, and shoes. One hand around his aching need, he threw his head back, a small moan leaving him as his hips bucked up into his hand. He was so lost he did not even hear the sound of the door to the hotel room opening. Or even Jared saying to someone else ‘we’ll make sure he’s fine. I’m sure it’s just a stomach bug’. He was only focused on the sweet pleasure of the vibrator pressed against his prostate, buzzing.

Misha’s hands were moving up beneath Jensen’s shirt, tugging it off as the man squirmed between them. He was breathing hard, feeling Misha’s breath on his neck. Jared’s was ghosting over one thigh as he knelt before them. The larger man’s hands slowly glided along the soft freckled skin as he smiled wolfishly up at his friend. He spread Jensen’s legs, lifting them as he leaned in to kiss at his hard length. “So hard for is baby…”

He could not form a coherent response, completely lost as Jared took his length into his mouth. The man’s hand moved between Jensen’s thighs, taking the base of the vibrator and teasingly sliding it in and out. Misha’s hands moved over Jensen’s chest, fingers skimming over his nipples, eliciting a small whimper. One hand moved into his hair, tugging his head back against the others shoulder, a strangled noise forming in his throat.

As Jared teasingly dragged his tongue along the base of Jensen’s cock, he finally begged. “Please. Please just fuck me already. I-I need you in me. Please!” he was squirming in Misha’s hold as the other man teasingly bit at his neck. A laugh left Jared as he moved up Jensen’s body, pressing his lips to his friends, giving one hard stroke to his cock. He was stripping in no time, pulling him away from Misha so he could strip as well.

He bit at Jensen’s throat, grinding up against him. Jensen could feel his growing arousal through the man’s pants. It excited him to know that he was stretched and ready to be taken by both of them. That Jared had prepared him for this moment. Swallowing, he closed his eyes, loosing himself once more as Jared’s mouth bobbed on his hardness. A small purple bruise formed on his neck from Misha’s attentions. He was so close to just begging them to fuck him already.

As he was pulled into a searing kiss, a small moan formed in his throat. The strong hands moving to grab his ass, the vibrator threatening to slide out from how lubed he was. It did not take long for him to find Misha pressed flush against his back, the man’s breath on his throat. A small moan formed on his lips as his eyes closed, tongue dragging along Jared’s. “Need you both in me…please…” he breathed out, arms wrapping around Jared’s neck.

He heard a chorus of laughter from both of them. They were sharing looks as hands moved over Jensen’s body. Feeling him, exploring him, worshiping him. Behind him he could feel Misha move to pull the toy out, setting it aside. His hands were on the other actor’s hips as he shifted behind him, positioning himself. Slowly he slipped inside, a small gasp escaping him as he buried his face in Jared’s neck.

It started off slow with Misha slowly rolling his hips. In and out, in and out as Jared kissed along Jen’s forehead and jaw, whispering words of love. Eventually he grew impatient though, shifting them so he was laying back on the pillows. Pulling Jensen into his lap, he thrust up into him, smiling at the slight high pitched cry that came from his friend. He looked over to Misha who was working quickly to make sure that Jensen would be able to handle the second intrusion.

Jen squirmed from where he was straddling Jared, breathing heavily as he looked over his shoulder at their friend. Licking his lips slowly, he canted his hips, moving into the fingers stretching him further so he would be able to take them both. He had done this before. He knew he could do it just fine. Did not mean it did not terrify him though…

The slight blinding pain in the beginning was always enough to keep him wary of such things.

Yet somehow they had wormed him into doing it again. Which was how he ended up with Misha pushing against his entrance again, kissing along his shoulder. Soothing sounds left the other man as Jensen let out an almost pathetic whimper as he was stretched. The feeling of both of them inside of him, stretching him impossibly wide.

Fuck he did not know if he would be able to last through the rest of the convention like this. Or even be able to sit down normally for the next week.

He was breathing heavily, forehead pressed against Jared’s as he squirmed in his lap, biting his lip hard. His eyes went wide as they both moved together at once inside him. The larger man leaned in to kiss the slightly torn lip, dragging his tongue along the wounded flesh with a small smile.

Jared was the one who set the pace. Starting off a little romantically slow before going at a more brutal force. Sometimes Misha would just sit back and let the other man do most of the work, making sure Jensen was still sitting up. The middle man was mostly left to bounce about between them, moving with each thrust they made. His eyes closed in sweet bliss as his prostate was toyed with. Lost entirely in the feeling.

So lost in the overwhelming ecstasy, he barely noticed his building orgasm until it hit him like a fist to the stomach. His seen spurting out over Jared’s chest as he almost screamed, nails dragging along his friend’s skin.

Misha was the next to ‘fall’, startled by the sudden tightness as he clung onto Jensen, nuzzling his neck. His hips slowly moved to encourage Jared’s release, smiling as both felt the large man finally come, a low groan falling from him as he thrust up one last time.

Once done he relaxed against the bedding, fondly petting Jensen as the man collapsed on top of him. Misha covered him like a blanket, nuzzling his friend with closed eyes. As the other two fell asleep he smiled slightly, playing with their hair. All he could think was that he might need to encourage some ‘play’ like this while they were on set.


End file.
